


The Sleep Dart of Dunwall

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Clean Hands, Confused Whalers are Confused, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Low Chaos (Dishonored), The Knife of Dunwall, The Sleep Dart of Dunwall, Writing Prompt, speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years The Whalers have seen Daud do things that a normal man could not, but this was odd. Even for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleep Dart of Dunwall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [You are an NPC watching the hero/heroine do a speedrun.](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/146406613280/you-are-an-npc-watching-the-heroheroine-do-a)

Preparations for a mission was always a sort of organized chaos, even more so when Daud decided that this one needed his personal attention. First they had to figure out who was going and where the summon room was going to be, if a suitable room could be found. Everyone had to have enough bolts, darts, and bullets in the event that they were called to battle. Billie lead the advance, seven whalers left through the gate below and they made their way to Rothwild’s Slaughterhouse. Running through the sewers the whalers did their best to avoid all the rats and weepers that occasionally get into their primary pathways. Lurk slowed to a stop next to a ladder, her seven followers came to a stop just behind her

“We’re close” Billie said looking up at the manhole cover “Rothwild’s slaughterhouse is on this street, we’ll go up and set up in one of the abandoned buildings near by. Then we wait for Daud.”

She took point, and they each followed her up. Taking their time to get out of the sewers so that the Watch doesn’t catch them, it was only just dusk so the short sighted men would be able to easily pick them out if they weren’t careful. Getting into the apartment wasn’t that difficult, some of the windows were simply boarded up and poorly at that. Lurk sent one of the whalers down to break one open that was facing away from the street. While they filed into the building to prepare themselves for the chance of being summoned Lurk went out to scout.

The seven sat in a circle, blades drawn and laid flat against their palm. Before leaving they all knew they’d likely get pulled into the middle of a fight, and as such they had to be ready. It wasn’t like normal transversals, it was a command, a command that they followed regardless of if they wanted to or not. So they sat kneeling on the ground meditating waiting to be ripped from their current location in the abandoned apartment to wherever Daud was.

After scouting and finding out about the workers strike and the butcher-men Lurk crouched waiting for Daud. She heard footsteps approaching, fast, she turned to see Daud sprinting full speed towards her before skidding to a halt and staring at her expectantly. As soon as she started explaining the situation to him and handing him a rune he snatched it out of her hand and launched himself off the pathway onto the rooftop below. In all her years of working for Daud, Billie had _never_ seen such a display. Daud wasn’t impatient but he’d always listened to their reports before going in. Just before she transversed away she heard an explosion. Taking out a spyglass she saw that Daud must have _shot_ the whale oil canister to draw the guards away, he continued to run full speed on the roofs away from the small gathering of guards near the pylon. She followed, hoping that she could still do her job even with whatever seems to have possessed Daud to do... whatever he is doing. Just as she got over the wall to the Yard she saw a flash of red as Daud sprinted towards another canister of whale oil.

“By The Outsider what is he _doing_?” Billie muttered

Daud tackled a butcher and stole the key right off his belt, before the man could yell for help Daud promptly shot him with a bolt, no wait, it was a sleep dart. He got up and sprinted _back_ to the spot where the whale oil was probably powering something, ‘ _Maybe he’s just rewiring the device, I saw he had the tools_ ’ Billie thought as a familiar blue glow flew through the air and then promptly exploded

“Butchers! To Arms! There’s an intruder!” one of the men screamed as he revved up his saw and turned to give chase

Billie looked almost frantically as she couldn’t find Daud, he must have used his time ability because there was no trace of him at all other than the unconscious butcher. She needed to get inside, and there wasn’t any time to figure out how he did it if she was going to be of any use on this mission.

The seven sat in silence in the apartment, ignoring the alarms and explosions and the voices of angry men as well as they could. As if grabbed by The Outsider Himself Aleksander was flung from his seat in the circle into a fight he couldn’t possibly win as he heard Daud yell from up on a lamp

“REMEMBER! NOT A DROP OF BLOOD SPILT” He said perched upon the light fixture like some kind of a gargoyle

“WHAT?!” Aleksander yelled trying desperately to dodge the metal fly by his head “What the hell do you expect me to do?!”

It was too late, Daud was gone and Aleksander was faced with the challenge to get out of there without anyone, more importantly him, dying. He transveresed to where he saw Daud perched and then again farther away, it was just outside of the Butcher’s view and it was enough to get him to a spot where he could be brought back to the circle. With a rush of light as if he was falling he landed less than ceremoniously in the circle, and crawled back to his spot and laid there.

Billie had managed to catch up to Daud and was ready to tell him about the interrogation room, however just as she got to Bundry’s office she was able to catch possibly the ballsiest move by Daud yet. He didn’t stop running for a moment and took a fly leap at Rothwild, and drop kicked him. He ignored the woman who started talking to him about the workers and Rothwild and how he’s “The Daud” and simply sprinted away, again. Chasing him down she was able to catch up

“Daud, there’s a meat locker with something that may be useful to us.” Billie said trying to keep pace while talk, there wasn’t any indication that Daud heard her. Instead he continued to run towards the meat locker carrying Rothwild not even slightly careful. They were spotted right as they went into the area before the makeshift interrogation room. With a simple wave of his hand two of the of other seven that they brought with them were now fighting the butchers. Though fighting wasn’t exactly the right term, it was more of “provoke and evade” as the Whalers threw chunks of whale meat at the butchers and then ran, not transversed, away. Sliding inside Billie locked the doors so that they wouldn’t be disturbed, just as she began to catch her breathe she could already hear Bundry confessing to Daud. And he was out just as fast as they’d gotten him into the chair.

“We’re leaving, let’s go” Daud said to her just before climbing out the window of the meat locker and racing away. The sound of angry butchers following shortly after.

Billie ran out, _trying_ to be stealthy, and saw Daud transverse up to the higher point of the slaughterhouse and practically threw Rothwild into a shipping container. The two scaled the room and left out the shutter window. With sudden energy and no sense Daud _again_ sprinted towards what should have been his doom, yet he escaped the yard, avoided Overseers that had apparently come to the area and gotten back to the metal balcony at which they started. Billie couldn’t believe what she saw, for years, Stealth was their mo. No one ever saw Daud or the Whalers, not even their victims. And yet here, everyone would know that it was him and that they were there. Daud turned to look at his second, actually acknowledging her for what seemed to be the actual first time since they left the base.

“Good work Billie, if the others haven’t been alerted, tell them that we’re heading back. We’ve got work to do.” He said as if the last half hour didn’t happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Speedruns for Dishonored are wild but seeing it from a NPC's perspective must be the most wild and unexpected thing to have ever seen from not only the man you followed for years, but who is supposed to be the stealthiest person in all of Dunwall.


End file.
